It is common in tubular systems to run a tool through the tubular to a desired position therewithin. Such running is typically done by pumping fluid or by dropping the tool and relying on gravity to move it through the tubular. Depending upon parameters of the tool, the tubular and the fit therebetween, however, it may be difficult to move the tool therethrough. The tool may become hung prior to reaching the desired position and the rate of running may slow thereby consuming valuable time that could be used more productively. The art is therefore always receptive to devices and methods to address the aforementioned shortcomings.